The Measure of a Hero
by Doll Girl
Summary: Rated for a little violence. First posted Fanfic so be nice. Luigi makes a big sacrifice but love saves his life.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all.  
  
Authors Note: Hello I am Doll Girl! I have been writing stories for years and now have decided to share them with you. Please read and review and be nice!  
  
The Measure of a Hero  
  
Mario, Peach, Daisy, Toad, and Yoshi were crammed in a cell at Bowser's keep. Luigi had been taken somewhere.  
  
An hour before sunset Luigi was shoved in. He had a deep gash on his cheek and his clothes were ripped.  
  
"Luigi!" Mario gasped as he ran helped him up.  
  
Luigi looked at his brother. "Mario I.Bowser."  
  
"What is it?" Mario asked gently.  
  
Luigi looked away. "I'm getting burned at the stake at sundown."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"No," Daisy said fighting tears. "Luigi tell me it's not true."  
  
Luigi hugged her. "I'm sorry Daisy but it's true."  
  
Daisy broke down sobbing. "No!"  
  
Yoshi nuzzled Luigi. "Luigi no go."  
  
Luigi put a hand on Yoshi's head. "I have to Yoshi."  
  
Daisy turned his face to hers. "I love you Luigi Mario. You will always be my prince and hero." At that she pulled him into a long passionate kiss.  
  
Mario closed his eyes to keep his tears from falling. Unfortunately they came out anyway. His brotherly love was just too strong to fight.  
  
Toad buried his face in his hands crying.  
  
Peach sat down letting her tears fall.  
  
Yoshi rubbed against Luigi's back.  
  
Luigi let go and looked into Daisy's eyes. "I love you Daisy, more than life itself."  
  
Daisy wiped her tears away. They didn't slow down.  
  
Luigi touched her cheek. He knelt in front of Yoshi. "Take care okay."  
  
"Luigi no go! Luigi can't leave!" Yoshi sobbed while hugging him.  
  
Luigi smiled a little. "Take care of Mario. Will you do that for me?"  
  
Yoshi nodded. "I will."  
  
Luigi stood up and was almost knocked down by Toad. He picked up the little mushroom boy.  
  
"Why?" was all he could say.  
  
Luigi looked around the room sadly. "It was either me or all of you. Bowser wanted me to join his side but I refuse to. That's why I'm getting executed."  
  
Mario looked at Luigi. His little brother seemed more heroic than ever before.  
  
Peach looked at Luigi. "You won't be forgotten."  
  
Luigi smiled a little at her. He then turned to Mario.  
  
They locked eyes for a long moment.  
  
Mario walked over and pulled Luigi into a tight embrace.  
  
Luigi returned it. "Mario don't you dare feel guilty. You are a big part of making my life heaven on earth." The next thing he said was in Italian. "I am who I am because of you. All of my life you have protected me, taken care of me, and most of all, loved me. You don't have to say anything. I already know."  
  
Mario held him like he would never let him go.  
  
All of a sudden King Koopa and his troops appeared.  
  
Mario held his brother protectively. "Koopa it's me you want."  
  
Bowser laughed. "Yes, for years you have thwarted my plans. I don't keep promises but I do make deals and Luigi has agreed to one." He pulled out the contract. On the bottom Luigi signed in blood.  
  
Luigi broke the embrace and took off his cap. He handed it to Mario.  
  
Mario's tears came fast as he took it. His eyes never left Luigi.  
  
"Please be brave my friends," Luigi said to them all.  
  
Daisy fell to her knees crying. Peach knelt beside her and tried to comfort her. Toad huddled in a corner crying. Yoshi went over to Mario.  
  
Mario just stood there. He held the cap as if it were a priceless treasure. "Luigi," he whispered.  
  
Luigi was taken outside and tied to a stake. A koopa troop was throwing hay around him.  
  
Bowser went up to the podium. "Luigi Mario, you are here because of your refusal to join our side. I'm giving you one more chance." He got right up to Luigi's face. "Join us or die."  
  
Luigi spit in his face. "Never!"  
  
"Very well." Bowser breathed fire and put the hay around him on fire.  
  
Luigi watched it get closer to him. He coughed from the smoke. After a while he couldn't breathe. His head fell forward and he breathed no more.  
  
As if on cue a figure clothed in black swooped down, cut the ropes, and flew away with Luigi.  
  
Another black figure led Mario and the others to safety.  
  
Bowser was enraged! "Attack! Find them! Kill them!"  
  
The two figures, Mario, and Yoshi went to fight. Daisy, Peach, and Toad escaped though a hidden pipe that took them to the Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
One of the figures gave Mario a star, mushroom, and fireflower. "Think of your brother."  
  
Mario nodded. A look of pure hatred was on his face when he spotted Bowser. He used the star to rush forward and beat the living crap out of Bowser! One more punch sent him flying. He then used the mushroom to grow and the fireflower to burn the koopa troops and send them running.  
  
After Mario shrunk down to his natural size he turned to the figures. "Thank you. Where is Luigi's body?"  
  
They led him to where Luigi now lay.  
  
Mario knelt down and held his brother close to him. His tears fell fast and hard. "Luigi, you were the best little brother anyone could ask for. I love you." His voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
The two figures took off their masks to reveal the Wario brothers.  
  
Wario put a hand on Mario's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Mario."  
  
Waluigi looked on sadly. "I can't believe he's gone."  
  
Mario looked at them. "Why did you come to our aide?"  
  
Wario sighed. "We came because this is the one thing we are against. The farthest we'll ever go is knocking someone unconscious."  
  
Mario's grieving eyes met Wario's sincere ones. He then looked at Waluigi. "You've hated Luigi ever since the tennis tournament three years ago."  
  
Waluigi shook his head. "At first yes until I saw something we both had."  
  
Wario smiled a little.  
  
Mario looked at them. "And that was?"  
  
Waluigi knelt on the other side of Luigi. His sneer was gone. "A brother that cared. Wario's taken so much crap from Bowser because stands up for me." Waluigi looked at Luigi. "I was jealous. I never really hated him."  
  
Yoshi trotted up. "Luigi okay?"  
  
Mario brushed Luigi's hair off of his face. "No Yoshi."  
  
Yoshi nuzzled Mario. "Yoshi take care of Mario. Yoshi promised Luigi and Yoshi will do it."  
  
Mario was somewhat comforted by their words.  
  
All of a sudden a gust of wind blew by.  
  
Waluigi stood up. "Look!"  
  
They watched as a white thing came towards them. It looked like a star. It floated down and landed on Luigi's chest, right over his heart.  
  
Mario still held Luigi. A tear managed to fall on the white star. He watched it enter his brother's body.  
  
It took a moment and then.  
  
Luigi opened his eyes. "Mario?"  
  
Mario was shocked! Luigi had come back from the dead! "Luigi you're alive!" He embraced him closely.  
  
Luigi returned it smiling.  
  
Mario helped him up and handed him back his cap.  
  
The two Wario's gave a relieved sigh.  
  
Luigi looked at them. "You saved us. Why?"  
  
Mario told him what had been said.  
  
Luigi smiled. "I'm certainly glad to here that."  
  
They ran to the warp pipe and jumped in.  
  
They arrived to find Daisy wither knees drawn and her head down sobbing. Peach was sitting on her throne with her eyes closed crying. Toad was in a corner wailing.  
  
Yoshi nudged Luigi to Daisy.  
  
Luigi knelt in front of her. "Daisy."  
  
"Please go away. I want to be alone."  
  
Luigi chuckled. "I think I can change your mind."  
  
"How can you." She looked up. "My mind's playing tricks on me. You can't be here."  
  
"Oh I can't, can't I?" He touched her delicate cheek. "It's me. I'm not dead.'  
  
Daisy touched his hand with her own. Her blue eyes met his blue eyes. "It is you! Oh Luigi!" She hugged him.  
  
Toad turned around. "He's alive!"  
  
Peach opened her eyes and beamed. "Thank Heavens!"  
  
Yoshi looked at Mario. He smiled. "Mario glad to have Luigi back?"  
  
Mario could only smile. "Yes Yoshi. I am very glad." He turned to thank the Wario brothers but they were gone. He found a note:  
  
If you need us. We will come. Wario Wario and Waluigi Wario  
  
Mario just smiled. "What a day!"  
  
Luigi looked out the window at the sunrise. And to think I almost couldn't see it. He was thankful for the love and support everyone had for him.  
  
The End 


End file.
